The Terror Of Trigon
by XxCoryClaustrophobicxX
Summary: Sequel to Freddy's Resurrection. Raven believes that the confrontation with Freddy was just the beginning and that there is an even bigger evil playing a part in all of this:Her Father. Also, Robin becomes Nightwing. BBxRae minor RobXStar.
1. Nightmare Anatomy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**11/10/10**

**Titans Tower, 4:30 AM...**

**Raven's Nightmare...**

_Raven was in the middle of a dark strange room. She remembered it all too well. It was the room that she was in when she brought Trigon to earth. She stared around silently wondering why she was there. Then she heard a voice._

_"Welcome back" Said a dark demonic voice._

_Raven tried to shield herself with her magic but could not. She could only listen in fear._

_"You didn't think you could keep running from me, could you?" Asked the voice._

_"Your not real" Said Raven tensely._

_"Oh, I am very real, daughter"_

_"Your just a figment of my imagination" Said Raven calmly._

_"You will bring me back again, and this time I will succeed in destroying your pitiful planet" Said the voice. _

_"I will never help you" Spat Raven angrily._

_"'Never' is a strong word, daughter" Replied the voice calmly._

_All of a sudden, an unknown force took over Raven. It walked her over to the light. Raven struggled to regain control, but found that she couldn't._

_"No!" Screamed Raven._

_"It is your destiny" Cackled the voice._

_She struggled as she stopped in front of the light. _

_"No!!!!" Screeched Raven._

_"Your planet will perish" Laughed the voice, wickedly._

_Then everything went black._

**Titans Tower, 7:00 AM...**

Raven woke up abruptly. She breathed heavily trying to calm herself. Then she massaged her temples and looked next to her. Beast Boy was in deep sleep. Drool was flooding from his open mouth. Raven smiled at her boyfriend, but then her smile faded as she remembered the dream. She sighed and got out of the bed. She walked over to the closet and grabbed her cloak. After putting it on she walked to the door. She left the room and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Once she was there she got a cup and one of her tea bags. She walked over to the stove and turned it on medium. Then she waited for the water to boil. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Hey Raven" Said Robin as he walked over to get some bread for toast.

"Hi, Robin" Said Raven in her usual monotone.

"You don't look so good" Said Robin.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

Raven stared at Robin, considering telling him.

"No, im fine" Replied Raven.

Robin looked at her for a moment and raised his eyebrow.

"Look, I know your still shaken over what happened-" Started Robin.

"No, really, I'm fine" Assured Raven impatiently.

Robin shrugged and walked over to the toaster to retrieve his breakfast. The teakettle began to whistle loudly. Raven turned the stove off and poured her tea. She walked over to the table and sat down with her tea. She sipped it and licked her lips at the pleasent taste. Robin took his attention away from the newspaper he was reading and looked at Raven.

"You sure love that stuff, don't you?" Smiled Robin.

Raven nodded silently. Robin stared at her for a minute more and then returned to his newspaper. A few awkward minutes passed and then the doors opened once more.

"Good morning, friends" Exclaimed Starfire cheerfully.

Robin smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey Star" Said Robin.

Starfire flew over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm going up to the roof" Said Raven, hinting for them not to disturb her.

She exited the kitchen and made her way towards the stairs. Once she was on the roof, she walked over to the edge of the tower and sat down.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" Asked Raven to noone in particular.

The Fall air was nice and cool this morning and brought a slight breeze on Raven's exposed legs.

"Maybe I should meditate" Thought Raven.

She got into her position and began to chant her mantra.

"Azareth, metrion, zinthos..." Her voice trailed away.

**Meanwhile...**

Beast Boy had just woken up. He looked beside him to see if Raven was still asleep. To his dissappointment, she had already woken up. His ears drooped sadly.

"Why am I always the last one up?" Asked Beast Boy to noone in particular.

He got up and walked over to the closet. He searched through it until he found his signature Doom Patrol uniform. He changed out of his pajamas and into his uniform. Then we walked out of his room to find his love.

He went out into the kitchen and saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were also awake.

"Have any of you seen Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Uhh, she said she was going up to the roof" Replied Robin.

"Thanks" Said Beast Boy.

He left the kitchen and made his way to the roof. As soon as he got there, he saw his girlfriend meditating on the edge. He walked over to her and sat next to her. She wasn't aware of his presence, seeing as she kept meditating.

"Azareth, metrion, zinthos...Azareth, metrion, zinthos" Chanted Raven over and over again.

Beast Boy looked at her carefully. A few minutes passed. Raven finally stopped. Beast Boy smiled.

"Good morning" Said Beast Boy cheerfully.

"Morning" Replied Raven in her monotone.

Beast Boy's smile faded.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Asked Beast Boy in a concerned manner.

"Nothing" Replied Raven, without looking at him.

"Your lieing" Stated Beast Boy.

Raven sighed.

"I had another nightmare" Said Raven.

"About what" Asked Beast Boy.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My father" Said Raven darkly.

Beast Boy gasped. It couldn't be. Raven had taken Trigon down months ago.

"But he's dead" Said Beast Boy.

"I don't know" Sighed Raven.

"I don't know why I've been having all of these nightmares lately" Said Raven sadly.

"Your just stressed, that's all" Said Beast Boy uncertaintly.

"No, it's deeper than that...I think something bad is going to happen" Said Raven.

"But all the bad stuff already happened" Said Beast Boy.

"No, I think that was only just the beginning" Said Raven.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. A Mammoth Of A Robbery

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**11/10/10**

**Titans Tower, 8:04 AM...**

"What do you mean 'only the beginning'?" Asked Beast Boy tensely.

"I mean It's only the beginning" Said Raven.

She was getting annoyed.

"But what about-" Started Beast Boy.

"I'm going to meditate. Leave me alone for a little while" Said Raven angrily, cutting him off.

Beast Boy looked at Raven with sadness in his eyes. His ears drooped slightly. He got up and left the roof. He walked into the common room. Robin and Cyborg were playing with the gamestation and Starfire was in the kitchen making one of her 'dishes of death'. Beast Boy shuddered at the thought of whatever she was making. He was about to walk out of the common room until...

"Yo ,BB. Get your green butt over here" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy turned his attention to the metallic man.

"What do you want, Cy?" Asked Beast Boy sadly.

"Come do a tournament with us?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin turned his attention to Beast Boy as well.

"Uhh, I don't really feel like playing right now" Said Beast Boy.

"Whats wrong, Beast Boy?" Asked Robin.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy exited the common room before any further questions could be asked. He walked down the hall to his old room. He missed his old room. Ever since he and Raven had started sharing Terra's old room, he hadn't been allowed to leave his stuff lying around. He walked over to his old bunk bed and layed down.

"Why is Raven mad at me?" He asked to noone in particular.

He layed in his bed until he fell asleep.

**Meanwhile...**

"Azareth, metrion, zinthos...ughh It's no use" Said a frustrated Raven.

She had tried to meditate after Beast Boy left but found that she couldn't concentrate.

"Why did I have to yell at him" She mentally scolded herself.

"Well he shouldn't ask too many damn questions. He knows how much I hate that" She defended herself.

She let out a sigh. She got up from her seat and made her way downstairs to look for her boyfriend. She entered the common room and saw Cyborg and Robin playing video games and Starfire cooking inedible foods in the kitchen. She let out a sigh.

"Do any of you know where Beast Boy went?" Asked Raven in her usual monotone.

"Uhh, I think he went to his room" Said Robin.

"Thank you" Said Raven.

She walked out in the hall and made her way to Beast Boy's room. She stopped outside his door and knocked quietly. She waited a few moments and heard mumbling and light footsteps. Then the door opened. Beast Boy rubbed his tired eyes a little.

"Hey rae" He said sleepily.

"Uhmm, Beast Boy...I just wanted to apologize for earlier" Said Raven uncomfortably.

"It's alright Rae" Smiled Beast Boy.

She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck in a tight embrace. Beast Boy gently returned the hug.

"I'm scared Beast Boy" Said Raven quietly, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"I know, Rae" Comforted Beast Boy.

They stood there for a few more minutes until the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Yelled Robin as he entered the hall.

**Hell...**

"It is almost time for my return" Smiled Trigon viciously.

"She will open the portal once more, and this time I will not fail!"

**Jump City Bank, 9:15 AM...**

Gizmo and Mammoth were robbing the bank. The titans arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Oh man, It's those pitt-sniffin' titans" Grumbled Gizmo.

"Titans Go" Shouted Robin.

Robin leaped forward and began throwing a storm of punches at Mammoth. Mammoth halted the attack by grabbing Robin's fists. Robin struggled to get his fists out of Mammoth's grasp.

"Not so tough now are ya" Laughed Mammoth.

Beast Boy charged Mammoth as a Rhino sending Mammoth flying into a nearby building. Beast Boy turned back into himself and helped Robin up.

"I sure showed him" Bragged Beast Boy.

Then Mammoth tackled Beast Boy unexpectadly. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and began to wrestle with Mammoth. Starfire then flew down and threw a dozen starbolts at Mammoth. Mammoth howled in pain and stebbed backwords. Meanwhile, Raven and Cyborg were battling Gizmo. He had unleashed his giant spider-legs, and was smacking them around. Cyborg went flying into a mailbox. Raven stared at Gizmo, her eyes turning a deadly white.

"Azareth, metrion, zinthos!" Screamed Raven.

A black aura engulfed Gizmo's legs and broke them apart. Gizmo screamed as he fell to the ground only to get caught by Cyborg, who grinned menacingly at him. Gizmo mumbled insults as Cyborg put handcuffs on him. Meanwhile Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire had finally taken down Mammoth. Mammoth mumbled in his unconcious state about cupcakes. Beast Boy gazed at Mammoth with confusion in his eyes.

"This dude is mumbling about cupcakes!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I'm hungry" Said Cyborg as he looked down at his growling stomach.

"Lets get some pizza titans, I think we've earned it" Smiled Robin.

The team happily agreed with their leader. Everyone except for Raven. The nightmare was still troubling her.

The titans ate their pizza with absolute satisfaction. Cyborg was eating his extra meat pizza while Beast Boy stared at him with disgust.

"Dude, I've been most of those animals" Yelled Beast Boy angrily.

"That sucks" Replied Cyborg with 0 sympathy in his voice.

**Titans Tower, 11:43 AM...**

The day went as it usual did when they titans weren't investigating or fighting crime. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Raven was sitting on the couch next to Beast Boy reading a book. Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen talking about this and that. Raven was perfectly content. Then she started to feel tired. And then everything went black.

**Raven's Nightmare...**

_Raven was standing in the middle of Jump City. Except everything was different. The skies were blood red, the buildings were reduced to rubble, and all the townspeople were turned into stone. She looked around and gasped. Her teammates were standing altogether. They too, were made of stone. She ran over to the Beast Boy stone._

_"No...**NOT AGAIN**!" She shrieked in fury._

_"Hello daughter" Said an unfortunately familiar voice._

_Raven looked over and saw her Father, Trigon. He was a hulking 30 feet tall. He looked down at his daughter with amusement._

_"Don't you find it great that all of this-" He did a motion with his hand to signal the destruction around them, then he looked back at her._

_"Is because of you" He grinned evilly._

_"No...It's just a dream" Said Raven._

_"No Raven, It's the inevitable future" Corrected Trigon._

_Raven screamed in fury and a dark aura engulfed the whole city. Then everything went black once more..._

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Old Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**11/10/10**

**Titans Tower, 4:04 PM...**

Raven woke up with a gasp. She shot up and breathed out heavy sighes. She looked around the room that she was in. She appeared to be in the medical bay. She sighed in annoyance. She layed back down. A few minutes passed as she thought about the nightmare. Then the doors to the room opened abruptly. Starfire walked in and went over to the chair next to the bed that Raven was lieing in.

"Friend Raven...You are okay?" Asked Starfire.

"Yes...I'm fine Starfire" Replied Raven in her monotone.

A few awkward seconds passed.

"What exactly happened" Asked Raven, not certain if she wanted to know the answer.

"Well you were sitting on the couch reading your book and then you suddenly collapsed and started shaking around madly...Robin said that you might have been having what you earth people call a 'seizure'" Said Starfire.

"Oh" Said Raven sadly.

"Do you wish to talk about anything?" Offered Starfire.

"Huh...Oh no Starfire, everythings fine" Lied Raven.

"Alright friend Raven, I'm going back to the common room to alert the others of your awakening" Said Starfire.

Starfire began to to fly back to the door. Then Raven realized something.

"Wait, Star" Started Raven.

"Yes Raven?" Asked Starfire as she turned to face her friend.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Asked Raven.

"Oh...well after you had the 'seizure', Friend Beast Boy was guilty and claimed that it was his fault..." She started.

"And?" Said Raven, urging for Starfire to continue.

"Friend Beast Boy has left" Said Starfire sadly.

"**WHAT!**" Screamed Raven.

She got up out of the bed and began to walk over to the door. Starfire grabbed Raven by her shirt. Raven turned around a glared at her alien friend.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Growled Raven.

"You cannot leave, friend Raven...You are in no condition" Started Starfire.

"He thinks it's his fault that I keep having all of the fucked up nightmares, so if he does something stupid, It will be all my fault" Said Raven calmly.

"Do what you must, friend Raven" Said Starfire sadly.

Raven left.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm so stupid" Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was walking through the park. He was very upset that Raven was going through all of this stress and there was nothing he could do to help her. He stopped and let out a sigh. Then he heard footsteps.

"Hello Garfield" Said a familiar voice.

Beast Boy turned around quickly. Standing there was Slade and Terra. Terra had an evil grin on her face.

"Terra! But I thought you were-" Started Beast Boy.

"No...That wasn't me...dumbass..." Said Terra.

"This reunion is very touching, but now to do what we came here to do" Said Slade.

Then he pulled out his bo-staff. Terra's eyes turned yellow and a dozen rocks starting floating around her. Beast Boy gasped in horror. Then he turned into a cheetah and attempted to run but had his way blocked off by a boulder. He yelped and turned back into himself. He looked at Terra with fear in his eyes.

"Terra, I thought you didn't want to be like this" He said sadly.

"You know Beast Boy? I like being bad...It makes me happy" Said Terra evilly.(Told ya she was a bitch, but don't worry... she'll be a good girl near the end of the story lol :p)

A huge boulder lodged itself from the ground behind her and made it's way above Beast Boy's head.

"Terra...no" Whispered Beast Boy.

"Terra is my apprentice and she will kill you" Said Slade viciously.

"No she won't" Said a familiar voice.

Then in the blink of an eye, a car was launched at Terra sending her flying into a tree.

Raven ran over and helped Beast Boy up. Cyborg was by her side. Beast Boy smiled at his friends.

"Ahhh, just the little lady that I wanted to see" Said Slade, staring at Raven.

"What do you want?!" Snarled Raven, angrily.

"Well your father is planning on using you to open the portal again, and I'm afraid I can't let you do that"

Raven stared at Slade in disbelief.

"He's really trying to come back" Said Raven in a small voice.

Slade nodded.

"Yes, and if we don't act now, he will come back" Said Slade.

"But I won't open the portal again" Said Raven defiantly.

Slade stared at her.

"My dear, you know your father will find a way to get you in his reach" Smirked Slade.

"Alright, but what can we do?" Interjected Cyborg.

"Well for the most part, nothing" Said Slade.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?!" Growled Beast Boy angrily.

"Nothing for the moment" Said Slade.

"He's not planning on coming back until the next eclipse" Said Terra.

"The next eclipse is in five days" Said Raven darkly.

"Precisely" Said Slade.

Slade then walked forward and gave Raven a weird looking walkie talkie type deal.

"I will contact you when I figure out my plan" Said Slade.

With that Terra and Slade departed.

"That was weird" Said Cyborg, eyebrow raised.

"I can't believe that Terra's still alive" Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at her boyfriend. She had a feeling that he still missed her. With that they left the park to go back to the tower.

**Hell...**

"Ahhh, Slade...Your here to meddle in my plans once more" Said Trigon fiercely.

**Titans Tower, 6:24 PM...**

"So Terra is still helping Slade?" Said Robin darkly.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had just finished explaining everything that had happened to Robin and Starfire.

"So your father is coming back, Raven?" Asked Robin darkly.

Raven nodded sadly. Beast Boy put an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, hes not...Not if we can stop him" Said Robin defiantly.

"And I got an idea" He continued.

"What is it?" Asked Raven, desperately.

"We're gonna need help" Said Robin.

"You don't mean...?" Said Cyborg, grinning.

"Yes" Said Robin.

"Time to call in the other titans"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Ambushed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**11/10/10**

**Titans Tower, 6:29 PM...**

"I'll go contact Titans East" Said Cyborg.

"I shall go inform the Kid Flash and Jinx" Said Starfire cheerfully.

"I'll contact Jericho, Herald, Thunder, and Lightning" Said Beast Boy, grinning.

He put a comforting hand of Raven's shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll stop him before he even gets here" Said Beast Boy assuringly.

"And I'll contact Hotspot, Wildebeest, Wonder Girl, and Kid Devil" Said Robin.

With that they all left to perform their duties, leaving Raven alone to think. She came to a decision.

"I have to go see Arella" Said Raven, sadly.

With that she left to go to her old room.

**Meanwhile at the H.I.V.E Headquarters...**

"Are we almost ready to resurrect Trigon" Asked Brother Blood.

"Yes" Replied Dr. Light.

"Good...I am aware that the titans know of my plan..." Started Brother Blood.

"Would you like me to send the bait out?" Asked Dr. Light.

"Excellent decision" Smirked Blood.

Dr. Light left the scene to release the pawns in his plan. Brother Blood turned his attention to the wall, where two giant red eyes were etched.

"It is almost time, Lord Trigon" Said Brother Blood.

"Excellent" Laughed Trigon.

"None of these fools will expect your transition to Earth in the shorter time span of one day" Said Brother Blood happily, then his smile faded.

"Would you like me to take care of Wilson and that girl?"

"Sure, why not" Laughed Trigon.

"Will do, lord" Smiled Brother Blood.

**Azarath...**

Raven entered the desolate wasteland that was once her home. She took to the skies and searched for her mother. She spotted her mother on a roof top feeding birds. Raven approached her.

"Arella...?" Said Raven.

"Hello, Raven" Said Arella quietly.

"Mother...He's coming back" Said Raven sadly.

"I know Raven" Said Arella.

"I don't know If I can stop him this time" Said Raven.

"You stopped him last time with the love of your friends, and you can do it again" Said Arella.

"I'm not sure" Said Raven.

"Well, haven't you recently started a relationship with one of your fellow team mates?" Asked Arella.

"Yes, but-" Raven started.

"Do you love him?" Asked Arella.

"Yes mother, more than anything" Said Raven.

"Then that should be enough" Smiled Arella.

Raven looked at her feet sadly.

"Okay, now It's time, lets go back to earth" Said Arella.

"Your coming too?" Asked Raven, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I'm going to help you as much as I can" Said Arella kindly.

Raven nodded and they both set off for Earth.

**Titans Tower, 8:43 PM...**

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in the common room with all of the honorary members that they had called to help. They were all talking about strategies, when Raven and Arella entered the room. Everyone stopped talking abruptly. They all stared at the stranger that was with Raven with puzzlement.

"Uhh, Raven...Who's that?" Asked Robin.

"This is Arella...She's my mother" Said Raven.

Everyone stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Im here to help you prevent the rebirth of my destructive husband" Said Arella.

Just then the alarm went off.

"There's trouble downtown" Said Robin.

"A few of us should just go, in case it's a trap" Said Cyborg.

Titans East volunteered to go down and stop them. As soon as they left, the alarm went off once more. Robin's eyebrow raised.

"More trouble?" Said Robin.

"Me and Wally will go down" Said Jinx.

Robin nodded. With that Jinx and Kid Flash left. Just then another alarm went off.

"They're onto us" Said Raven darkly.

"Who is?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Brother Blood and the H.I.V.E Headquarters" Said Arella.

"We'll get this" Said Hotspot.

Hotspot and Wildebeest, exited the scene next. Everything was quiet, until the windows broke. Dr. Light, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-More, BlackFire, Private Hive, Adonis and Kyd Wykkyd entered through the roof.

"Hello, Titans" Said Dr. Light evilly.

"Titans Go!!!" Ordered Robin.

**Meanwhile at Slade's Headquarters...**

Slade was sitting in his chair and Terra was pacing the room.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Asked Terra impatiently.

"Patience, child" Said Slade.

Then he entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson" Said Brother Blood, fiendishly.

"Blood, is this all part of your plan to bring the overgrown demon to our planet?" Asked Slade, getting up from his seat and extending his bo-staff.

"Yes, Slade...Oh, and whos the girl. I don't think we've been properly introduced" Smirked Brother Blood.

Terra glared at him.

"You don't need to know who I am" Said Terra angrily.

Her eyes turned yellow and the ground began to rise.

"Hmm...Very interesting" Said Brother Blood.

Slade leaped forward and brought his staff upon Brother Blood's head. Brother Blood caught him before it made contact.

"Nice try, Slade" Said Brother Blood.

Then he threw Slade forward. Then he snapped his fingers and a gang of armed mercenaries walking into the room. They shot tranquilizers at every direction, managing to hit Terra in the neck. She fell to the floor unconcious. Slade's eyes grew wide.

"Blood, you may have managed to take her, but you won't take me" Said Slade. With that Slade threw a smoke grenade on the ground, and as soon as the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"We'll meet again, Slade...Take the girl" Brother Blood ordered.

With that, Brother Blood's men took Terra.

**Titans Tower, 11:04 PM...**

The battle was over at the tower. Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Arella, Cyborg, Starfire, Kid Devil, Jericho, Wonder Girl, and her friend Super Boy were the only titans remaining. The others had been captured.

"This can't be happening" Said Beast Boy, sadly.

Robin gritted his teeth angrily. Just then Slade entered through the roof.

"Titans, Brother Blood is behind all of this. He is bringing Trigon back...Where's Raven!?" He shouted.

"I'm right here" Said Raven weakly.

"Good. At least we know that he doesn't have the requirement to be brought back yet" Said Slade.

Robin left the room. Starfire looked in his direction.

"Robin, where are you going" Asked Starfire.

"I'll be right back" Said Robin, darkly.

He walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. Then he walked over to the communicator. He knew who he had to call. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He connected to the servor of Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Bat-Man.

"Hello?" Answered Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, It's me, Richard" Said Robin.

"Ahh, hello Richard, whats going on?" Asked Bruce.

"Horrible times, Bruce...A villain known as Brother Blood is trying to resurrect an ancient demon through my friend, Raven. I called most of the honorary titans over to help, and most of them have been captured...We have very little of a team left, and we're desperate" Said Robin.

"Hmmm, well it does seem to be a bit horrible then, Should I call...Bat-Man?" Asked Bruce.

"It would be a great time for him" Said Robin, smiling weakly.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, and I'm gonna bring company...Do you mind?" Asked Bruce.

"The more, the better" Said Robin.

"Alright, see you soon" Said Bruce as he dissconnected the call.

Robin was all alone in his room now. He decided it was now time. He walked over to his closet and looked through his uniforms. What Starfire told him about his identity in the future had inspired him to take the actions of making this new uniform. He quickly changed out of his usual uniform and got into the new one. He went over to his mirror. He smirked.

"It's a good day" Said Robin.

He left his room and regrouped with the others in the common room. They all stared at him with shock.

"R...Robin?" Asked Starfire quietly.

"Please Star...Call me Nightwing"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Power Struggle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

**11/10/10**

**Titans Tower, 11:24 PM...**

"Nightwing?" Smirked Slade.

"Yes, and if you have a problem with it, I'll be more than glad to change your mind" Said Robin viciously, drawing his bo-staff.

"If you think you can" Said Slade, drawing his bo-staff as well.

"guys, cut it out" Said Super Boy, getting in between the two.

Nightwing put his bo-staff back in his belt reluctantly. Slade did the same. All of a sudden four more people jumped down from the roof. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern(Hal Jordan). Batman walked over to Nightwing.

"I see you've finally changed your identity" Smirked Batman.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Said Nightwing.

Wonder Woman walked over to Wonder Girl.

"I see you've finally made some new friends" Said Diana.

"Yeah" Said Donna.

The team began to converse very loudly and Raven was left standing in the middle of the room. She had had enough.

"QUIET" Shouted Raven.

With that she flew off into the night. Beast Boy's eyes flew open in horror.

"Raven, Wait!" Yelled Beast Boy.

He quickly morphed into a hawk and flew off after her. Nightwing glared up at them. He didn't think they should be flying around, especially with Raven's current popularity. Just then a huge ship approached the tower. Beast Boy and Raven stared at it with curiousity. Beast Boy then realized what it was with terror. His eyes grew wide and he morphed into a pteradactyl and snatched Raven and brought her back inside the tower. Then he morphed back into himself and started freaking out.

"Beast Boy, who is that?" Asked Nightwing cautiously.

"That's the Brotherhood Of Evil's ship!" Screamed Beast Boy.

"Shit" Gasped Nightwing.

Then he turned his attention to Batman.

"Bats, we gotta get everyone out of here, these guys are dangerous" Said Nightwing.

Too Late...

Monsieur Mallah and Madam Rouge jumped out from the ship and landed with thuds in the titans common room. Monsieur Mallah stared around happily.

"Ahh, look at all the bright, shining faces" He said.

"Shame, we have to destroy them all" Smirked Madam Rogue.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and charged Mallah. Mallah locked hands with Beast Boy and the two were going at it. Rogue stared at the two with amusement on her face. Then she turned her attention to the titans. Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Slade, Super Boy, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern assumed their fighting positions.

"You're going down, Rogue" Said Nightwing darkly.

"Not really" She replied.

With that she snapped her fingers and General Immortis emerged from the ship on some flying craft with a fleet of armed androids at his heels. The titans gasped in horror as the androids surrounded them. Monsieur Mallah returned to Madam Rogue's side with an unconcious Beast Boy in his grasp. Mallah put on a face full of pity.

"Fools try to hard and always fail" He said.

"I guess we're doomed, now" Said Slade, sarcastically.

Nightwing glared at him.

"Cuff em all" Said Madam Rogue.

The androids moved in and began to take the heroes under arrest.

"Raven walked towards Rogue.

"Your helping in bringing my father back!?" She spat.

Rough nodded.

"Go to hell" Said Raven quietly.

"Pretty soon, we'll all be living there" Said Rogue happily.

After that, they left the tower.

**11/11/10**

**H.I.V.E Headquarters, 12:45 AM...**

Monsieur Mallah, Madam Rogue, General Immortus, and Brain entered the main room. The titans entered behind them with armed androids on their rear, so they couldn't do much. They looked over to the side of the room and gasped in horror. Allong the side of the wall were fellow titans, Terra, Kid Flash, Jinx; Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, Herald, Thunder, Lightning, Hotspot, and Wildebeest, frozen solid. Immobile, Captured. Beast Boy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Let them go!" He ordered.

"I'm afraid you have no say in what goes on around here" Said Brother Blood as he entered the room.

Beast Boy growled angrily at him. Brother Blood smirked.

"You titans are most unproductive. I mean look at yourselves. Your at my mercy!" Said Brother Blood angrily.

"And now, the final piece of the puzzle" He said as he snapped his fingers.

A few more armed men came out behind him and walked over to Raven. They took her arms and carried her over to Brother Blood.

"**NO!**" Growled Beast Boy.

Then he turned into a tyrannasarous rex and began to slap everything with his tail angrily. He ran towards Brother Blood in an attempt to stop him, but immediately stopped, his eyes grew wide. He turned back into himself and fell facedown at Brother Blood's feet, a tranquilizer lodged into his back. Raven stared at him in horror.

"No" She gasped.

Then her eyes turned a ghostly white. A violent dark aura filled the room. Then she chanted her mantra.

"Azareth, metrion, **ZINTHOS!**" She Shouted.

All of the villains and androids were knocked backwords. Nightwing saw this as a chance.

"Titans Go!!!" He screamed.

All of the titans began attacking in different directions. Raven ran over to Beast Boy and picked him up. She walked him over to safety away from the battle. She put him down gently and knealt down beside him. He woke up slowly.

"Hey Rae" He said weakly.

"Hey" Said Raven, sadly.

"What's going on?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Everyone's fighting" Said Raven.

Just then Raven felt two massive hands grab her from behind.

"You will fulfill the prophecy" Said Brother Blood, violently.

He carried her off towards another room. Beast Boy got up weakly.

"Let her go" He said violently.

Brother Blood put a tranquilizer in Raven's neck, rendering her unconcious.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Asked Blood, venomously.

Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged at him. Blood evaded the attack easily. Then shot another tranquilizer at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned back into himself and fell to the floor, defeated, with the tranquilizer in his rear end. Brother Blood picked up Raven and carried her to the other room. Two large, violent red eyes were in the wall.

"Give her to me, NOW" Ordered Trigon.

"Yes, Trigon" Said Brother Blood. He placed her in the center of the room. A white light flooded from her body. After a few minutes the light turned blood red. Then a wormhole appeared in the ground below her. Nightwing, Slade, Arella, and Cyborg(With Beast Boy in his arms) entered the room and gasped. A red demon was in the room. Trigon had been resurrected. He smirked and flew through the roof towards Jump City.

"No" Gasped Arella.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Alley Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**11/11/10**

**H.I.V.E. Headquarters, 1:34 AM...**

"No" Gasped Arella.

Brother Blood looked at the four nuisances, triumphantly, an insane gleam in his eyes.

"He has been brought back...Say goodbye to this pitiful planet" Said Brother Blood.

Raven had seemed to regain conciousness.

"How is this good for you, Blood" Said Raven weakly.

Brother Blood looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. After a few moments, his face broke out into a grin.

"Well of course, he promised me eternal life" Said Brother Blood.

Raven laughed weakly. Brother Blood's face turned fierce.

"Whats so funny?!" He spat.

"He won't give you anything. Slade learned that the hard way" Said Raven.

"It's true" Said Slade, nodding.

Brother Blood looked at the titans with absolute fury on his face.

"He will give me what I want" He spat.

Then Brother Blood was knocked out by Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Shut up" Said Cyborg, darkly.

"We must stop Trigon" Said Arella, tensely.

"Alright, we need to figure out a way to go about this" Said Nightwing.

He pulled out his communicator and told the titans to meet him back at the tower.

**Titans Tower, 1:54 AM...**

"Alright, we'll have to split up into teams" Said Nightwing.

"Me, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Kid Flash, Arella, Slade, Jericho, and Wonder Girl...We'll go for Trigon" Said Nightwing darkly.

"The rest of you split up and go for the other villains that are loose" Ordered Robin.

Soon after the others left, the team destined to fight Trigon stayed to formulate a plan.

"He's still weak, so he won't be able to turn the earth into a desolate wasteland yet" Said Raven.

"Well there's something" Said Beast Boy, trying to lighten the mood (And failing miserably, I might add).

"Do you know where he is, Raven" Asked Nightwing.

Raven put her hands to her head and began to try and sense her father.

"He's at a dark alley, waiting for his power to come back to him" Said Raven.

"We'll stop him before he gets a chance to destroy anything" Said Nightwing, determined.

"Alright, Titans...MOVE OUT!" Ordered Robin.

"Now, now, Robin" Said Slade.

Nightwing glared at Slade, violently.

"The names Nightwing" Stated Nightwing, through gritted teeth.

"Have you earned the right to that title, yet?" Asked Slade, casually.

"That's it" Roared Nightwing.

He charged forward, bo-staff ready. He brought it down on Slade's head. Slade simply blocked with his own bo-staff.

"Touchy, touchy" Taunted Slade.

Nightwing started throwing punches at Slade, nonstop. Slade dodged each one perfectly. When Nightwing was done, Slade launched his own powerful blow to Nightwing's stomach. Nightwing doubled back in pain. Slade laughed calmly.

"Obviously, you don't deserve the title, yet" Said Slade, calmly.

"Fuck you" Spat Nightwing.

Nightwing lunged forward to give another attack to Slade's face. But was stopped as Slade delivered aa quick kick to Nightwing's face. Nightwing fell backwords and landed atop the table. He got up and spit blood. He gritted his teeth angrily.

"Enough!" Growled Raven.

Nightwing nodded reluctantly. Soon after the titans left.

**One of Jump City's many alleyways, 1:57 AM...**

"Almost ready" Said Trigon evilly.

"Not for long" Said Nightwing.

The titans jumped down out of nowhere and surrounded Trigon. Trigon smirked dangerously.

"You can't stop me" Said Trigon.

Nightwing lunged forward, bo-staff ready. Trigon merely deflected the blow with a red aura of magic. He then blasted a ball of fire at Nightwing. Nightwing fell backwords in pain. Slade ran forward with his bo-staff and began to smack Trigon repeatedly. Trigon appeared unaffected by each strike. Slade stopped and gasped for air. Trigon launched another blast of fire at Slade, sending him flying backwords into Nightwing, who had recovered from the blow he had recieved. Starfire flew forward and launched an array of Starbolts at Trigon, while Beast Boy turned into a tiger and crouched stealthily behind Trigon. Trigon grabbed Beast Boy's tail and flung him at Starfire. They were both brought to the ground with a heavy thud. Raven and Cyborg lunged forward and began to attack him. Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon...each attack unaffected him. Raven threw random objects at Trigon with her magic...also unsuccessful. Kid Flash ran forward and began to circle Trigon until a whirlwind engulfed him. Trigon was lifted about 10 feet in the air, but then blasted fire at Kid Flash sending him flying into a nearby wall. Jericho ran forward and pounced Trigon. He stared into Trigon's eyes and took over his body. Trigon simply roared and sent Jericho flying into a nearby garbage can. Wonder Girl flew forward and began to punch Trigon with her steel hard punches of pain. Trigon grabbed her fist and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying against the brick wall. All of the titans were down. Arella walked up to her hated husband calmly.

"Stop your madness, Trigon" Ordered Arella.

Trigon merely laughed.

"Arella, you think you can stop me...stupid bitch!" He roared as a ball of fire flew from his mouth and hit Arella square in the chest sending her flying twenty feet away down the alley. She was unconcious. Trigon felt his powers come back at last. He immediately began to grow bigger and taller at an alarming rate, crushing the walls surrounding him. He flew up into the air, and roared. Immediately the sky turned blood red, and the buildings turned to rubble. The people of jump city were turned into stone statues. Everything was a living hell once more.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Jericho's Downfall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**11/11/10**

**One of Jump City's many alleyways, 2:26 AM...**

Trigon had teleported into the night air. The titans emerged from Raven's protective magic. She ran over to her boyfriend's side, as he was still unconcious.

"Beast Boy, wake up" Said Raven.

Beast Boy woke up immediately at his girlfriend's touch. He grabbed her wrist.

"R...Raven?" Asked Beast Boy weakly.

"Yes Beast Boy?" Replied Raven, stroking Beast Boy's hair smoothly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Trigon escaped and the world is once more a desolate waste land.

"Shit" Sighed Nightwing.

Raven looked over and saw Slade and Nightwing get to their feet, Starfire and Kid Flash soon after, and finally Wonder Girl. Cyborg, Jericho, and Arella remained unconcious.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Beast Boy sadly.

"I don't know" Replied Raven, with just as much sadness.

"I'm contacting the others" Informed Nightwing, holding his communicator.

The communicator kept ringing, and eventually stopped. Noone answered.

"Everyone's down" Said Nightwing darkly.

Raven looked at her feet in sadness. Beast Boy put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Raven, we'll get through this, we'll bring him down" Said Beast Boy reassuringly.

Raven remained unconvinced.

"We brought him down before, we'll bring him down again" Said Nightwing, a weak smile on his face.

This lifted Raven's spirits a little bit.

"Very touching" Said Slade.

Nightwing glared in his direction.

"Shut up" He said, venomously.

"Or what?" Retaliated Slade.

Nightwing lunged forward with what was meant to be a punch to Slade's face. Slade prevented this and grabbed Nightwing by his fist. He pulled it back and held Nightwing in an arm crushing hold. Nightwing screamed in agony.

Starfire's eyes glew a dangerous green.

"Let him go" She commanded.

Slade left Nightwing go and pushed him to the ground.

"There is no hope for the planet" Said Slade.

"The damage is done, there is no way to stop him, he's more powerful than before" Said Slade.

"I'm leaving" With that Slade took his leave.

One less member remained.

Jericho rose to his feet soon after. His eyes weren't the usual green, but now a blood red.

"Pathetic humans" Said Jericho evilly.

The titans stared at him in disbelief of his talking. Raven was the only one that wasn't shocked.

"Hes been infected with Trigon's evil" She said sadly.

Jericho then vanished without a trace.

"Lets just get back to the tower" Said Nightwing, in a defeated tone.

**Titans Tower, 3:00 AM...**

The titans arrived at the ruined tower and a horrible sight was before them. Jericho had taken over the tower and the other titans had been reduced to statues. About a dozen fiery skeletons surrounded Jericho. Jericho smirked at the titans. Beast Boy put Arella and Cyborg down on the side of the room and went back to his spot with the team. Jericho stared at the titans with glee in his face.

"Looks like the team isn't going anywhere" He smirked.

"What's happened to you, Jericho" Asked Beast Boy, angrily.

"There is no longer Jericho, now there is only evil" He replied dryly.

His hands turned a dangerous fiery red and two balls of fire appeared in his hands. He launched them at the shocked titans. Raven put a protective shield around them.

"Stop, Jericho" Ordered Raven.

"Shut up, bitch" Said Jericho evilly.

"Don't call her that" Said Beast Boy, dangerously.

He morphed into a rhino and charged Jericho. Jericho grabbed him by his horn and lifted him off the ground. Beast Boy morphed back into himself. He struggled to break free of Jericho's grasp. Jericho then launched him through the wall. Jericho laughed wickedly. Nightwing withdrew one of his explosive disks and threw it forward. Jericho caught it and threw it back at the titans. They all ran in different directions, dodging the explosion that shattered a dozen windows and completely removed half of the tower as it flew into the harbor surrounding the tower.

"At this rate the whole tower will be destroyed" Said Nightwing.

"Then we must end this now" Replied Starfire, eyes glowing green.

She flew forward and shot her eye lasers at Jericho who simply dodged them and kicked Starfire in the mouth. Nightwing ran forward and began fighting hand-to-hand combat with Jericho, ending it with Jericho flinging Nightwing through an unbroken window, shattering it in the process obviously. Wonder Girl stood head-to-head with Jericho defiantly. She glared at him, viciously.

"Awww, is Wonder Girl gonna cry" Mocked Jericho.

Wonder Girl rushed forward and brought a single punch to Jericho's face. This sent Jericho flying into the wall.

"The names Donna Troy, bitch" Said Wonder Girl, icily.

Kid Flash then rushed forward and began punching Jericho repeatedly, too fast for Jericho to prevent. Jericho finally launched an array of blasts in all directions, knocking the titans down. Then as Jericho was going to deliver the final blow, his face fell. A sword came out through Jericho's stomach. Blood splattered everywhere as Jericho fell to the ground, dead. Standing behind him, wielding the sword, was Slade. A young girl was with him, wearing the same mercenary uniform as him. Slade stared at Jericho with sadness in his eyes.

"Goodbye, my son" Said Slade.

"What!?" Yelled Nightwing in confusion.

"Jericho is my son, you idiot" Replied Slade in anger.

"Who's the girl?" Asked Kid Flash, trying to avoid another conflict between the two rivals.

"This is my daughter Rose...she wants to help" Said Slade.

"But you can call me Ravager" Said Rose.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Asked Beast Boy.

"There is no plan" Said Nightwing angrily.

Raven stared at him in disbelief.

"We can't stop him...It's over" Said Nightwing, sadly

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. The End pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**11/11/10**

**Titans Tower, 3:27 AM...**

"Ahh, looks like the Boy Wonder has finally called it quits" Said Slade, enjoying Nightwing's dismay.

Slade expecting Nightwing to lunge at him, was knocked into a wall by a green flair of light.

"Stop" Ordered Starfire dangerously.

"Well, we're screwed" Said Kid Flash.

"No, I've got a plan" Said Arella weakly, just waking up.

Raven rushed to her mother's side.

"What's your plan, mother?" Asked Raven desperately.

"You all have to attack head-on" Said Arella.

"How?!" Schrieked Nightwing.

"We already tried that, and failed miserably!"

"Well there is a stone, and if he is sealed into it, than he can no longer cause any more damage" Said Arella.

"So we need to split up" Said Arella.

"Me and Beast Boy will look for the stone" Said Raven.

"The rest of you will need to distract him so he doesn't know whats going on" Said Arella.

"Alright titans, move out!" Ordered Nightwing.

**Jump City Testing Facilities, 3:40 AM...**

Dr. Simon Jones was hiding in a broom closet, scared of what had happened, and suprisingly didn't turn into a statue like everyone else. He reluctantly left the safety of the closet and walked to his office. He was downcrest to find his dimensional inducer had been destroyed. He walked over to it, sadness filled his eyes. Trigon then appeared in the room in a smaller height. He looked at Simon with interest.

"Your pretty lucky to have lived through my carnage" Smirked Trigon.

"Who are you?" Questioned Simon, fearfully.

"I am Trigon, and unless you want to die, you will do exactly what I say" Said Trigon dangerously.

"Ok I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me" Begged Simon.

"You will aid me in the destruction of the titans" Said Trigon.

He then zapped Simon with a blast that engulfed his body. When the smoke faded, Simon's cranium was elongated.

"What did you do to me!?" Shrieked Simon.

"I have given you powers" Said Trigon.

"You know have telekinesis" He continued.

"Now come with me" He concluded.

**Jump City Square, 4:00 AM...**

"Alright, now this is where we separate" Said Raven.

The team said their goodbyes and they disbanded. Beast Boy and Raven walked towards the Jump City Museum to retrieve the stone of imprisonment.

"Rae, I'm scared" Said Beast Boy.

"Me too" Said Raven, not exactly paying attention to Beast Boy.

All of a sudden a huge array of zombies surrounded them.

"Shit" Mumbled Raven.

**Meanwhile...**

The others had found Trigon and were engaging in battle. Nightwing and Slade had gotten their explosive disks and were chucking them at Trigon. Trigon sat there and pretty much ignored the titans feeble attempts to bring him down. Trigon than snapped his fingers and the new Psimon appeared in a whirl of wind. He floated down and confronted the titans. He used his telekinesis and started throwing debris everywhere. Kid Flash had decided to take on Psimon. He ran forward to punch Psimon, but was knocked backwords by a wave of energy. He fell to the ground hard. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Ow, that bites" He said.

Nightwing and Slade ran forward, bo-staffs ready, and tried to attack Psimon. Psimon launched another telekinetic attack at the two, knocking them backwords as well. Starfire and Donna Troy flew behind Psimon unexpectandly. Starfire began to shoot copious ammounts of starbolts at Psimon from behind. Psimon used his powers to stop the them in midair and launched them back at Starfire. Starfire was knocked right out of the sky and fell to the ground with a thud. Donna Troy flew forward intent on punching Psimon but was also blown backwords by the pshychic blast. Ravage rushed forward and launched a powerful punch at Psimon only to be blown away into a nearby building.

"ROSE!!!" Roared Slade.

Psimon was ready to strike once more, but then he was blown away by a sonic blast.

"Didn't think I was out yet, did ya?" Asked Cyborg,grinning, who had appeared out of nowhere.

**Back with BB and Rae...**

Beast Boy and Raven were trying their best to fight of the zombie horde. Beast Boy had managed to knock a few of them away as a gorilla, and Raven had launched a few of them away with her telekinesis.

"We can't do this for much longer" Said Raven, tensely.

"Yeah" Said Beast Boy.

"Let's finish this" Said Raven.

Her eyes glew white.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" She roared.

A black aura of energy engulfed the remaining zombies, reducing them to dust.

"Now lets get the stone" Said Raven, as they entered the museum.

**Back with the titans...**

Cyborg shot a final blast a Psimon, as he stumbled back in fatigue. Kid Flash rushed forward and ran a whirlwind around Psimon.

"Looks like your leaving the same way you came in" Said Kid Flash.

The whirlwind grew Bigger as Psimon was finally launched one-hundred feet into the air. He came back down with a horrible crash, and he was unconcious. Trigon finally removed himself from his throne.

"You titans will know kneal at my power" Said Trigon, venomously. He launched a huge blast of fire towards the group of super powered teens. Things didn't look good.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. The End pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR JUSTICE LEAGUE!**

**11/11/10**

**Jump City Square, 4:45 AM...**

The blast made it's way towards the titans. They closed their eyes ready for impact, but it never came. They opened their eyes and saw Super Boy, Super Man, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern holding back the gigantic ball of fire until it dissintigrated. Trigon merely smiled.

"Ahh, more fleshlings for me to separate limb from limb" He said evilly.

A battarang came out of nowhere and hit Trigon in between the eyes. He let out a roar of pain and looked in the direction of the attacker.

"Not tonight, you won't" Said Batman as he leaped off the top of a building and used his wings to glide. He landed beside the titans. He walked up to Nightwing.

"We don't go down that easy" Said Batman, a smile on his face. Nightwing smiled back.

"Now let's take this fucker' down" Roared Donna Troy happily.

The Titans and the Justice League members then attacked.

**Meanwhile...**

Beast Boy and Raven were searching for the stone in the museum. They had been searching for hours and had not been able to find it.

"What if it was demolished?" Said Beast Boy, grimly.

"Couldn't be, the stones indestructible" Replied Raven.

"Well then, why can't we find it?" Groaned Beast Boy, impatiently.

Raven then spotted something along the wall: A gleaming diamond shaped stone.

"I think I found it" Said Raven.

**Back at the battle...**

Superman and Super Boy were punching Trigon rapidly. Trigon struggled to catch them in his grip. He finally did and flung them to the ground. Batman, Nightwing, and Slade began to throw copious amounts of explosives at Trigon, while Kid Flash and Donna Troy circled him. Trigon blasted his eye lasers rendering the five unconcious. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman rushed forward and began to throw blows to Trigon's face. Trigon blasted them with fire out of his mouth, knocking them to the ground, forming craters. Ravager pulled out a grenade.

"If I go down, you go down to, bitch" Said Rose.

She threw the grenade as Trigon opened his mouth to blow more flames. The grenade fell into his mouth and a massive explosion occurred in Trigon's mouth. Trigon screamed in agony as blood rained from his mouth. He launched a blast of laser eye madness at Ravager. She dodged the rays flawlessly and took cover behind a destroyed building. Trigon then blasted eye-rays in every direction. The blast hit the ruined movie store, Titans Tower(To Cyborg's dismay), A nearby whiskey factory, and a nearby harbor. He let out a roar of rage.

"You will all die!" He Screamed.

**Meanwhile with BB and Rae...**

Beast Boy and Raven had taken the stone and were making their way out of the museum. Another wave of zombies blocked their exit.

"Shit" Muttered Raven.

"Not again" Mumbled Beast Boy.

Raven then chanted her mantra.

"Azareth, metrion, **ZINTHOS!**"

**Back at the battle...**

Trigon had grown past the point of enragement and had started blasting his eye-beams in every direction. He managed to hit Superman, knocking him to the ground, but he immediately recovered and flew up to eye level with Trigon. He launched a powerful punch to one of Trigon's eyes. Trigon doubled back in pain. Superman flew forward and launched another punch. Trigon once again roared in pain. Superman launched one more punch, this one knocking Trigon down atop a ruined building, demolishing it even more. Superman smirked.

"C'mon big guy" He taunted.

Trigon launched one more eye laser and this one took Superman down for good, seeing as he lost conciousness. Wonder Woman and Donna Troy flew forward and repeated Superman's action and began punching him repeatedly. Trigon blasted them down too. Super Boy rushed forward and caught them both in mid-air. He put them down gently and flew up to Trigon. Trigon launched another eye-laser. Super Boy retaliated with his own eye-laser. The two blasts connected and fought for control. Trigon's took the advantage and overpowered Super Boy's laser. Super Boy then broke the connection and rushed forward launching punches to Trigon's face. Trigon then blew a blast of fire knocking Super Boy to the ground. Behind him Starfire flew at Trigon, carrying Cyborg, Sonic Cannon ready. Cyborg blasted Trigon in the eye causing it to explode in a wave of blood. Trigon shrieked in pain. Starfire then threw Cyborg like a missile at Trigon. Cyborg's fist made direct contact with another of Trigon's eyes. Trigon's blood continued to flood the demolished streets. Then an array of arrows launched at Trigon's remaining eyes. The titans looked over in shock, which quickly turned into delight, to see that the Titans East had joined the battle. Speedy ran forward launching a dozen arrows at a time, while Aqualad was launching water from the sewers at the fires that surrounded the team. Mas y Menos circled Trigon, making him quite dizzy. Bumblebee than flew forward and blasted Trigon with her electric stingers. Trigon screamed in agony as the blasts penetrated his skin. He launched an eye-laser at Titans East but they dodged the blasts with ease. Speedy launched more arrows at Trigon's face. Each arrow blew up on impact. Trigon let out a deathly howl. He then glared at his attackers.

"Fools" Growled Trigon.

**Meanwhile with BB and Rae...**

Beast Boy and Raven had successfully taken down the zombies. They quickly ran to find Trigon and their teammates, hoping they weren't too late.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. The End pt 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, DREAM EVIL, OR THEIR SONG 'THE PROPHECY'!**

**11/11/10**

**Jump City Square, 6:00 AM...**

Trigon had almost defeated all of the titans. Cyborg, Starfire, and Nightwing were the only ones left standing.

"You are the only ones left" Grinned Trigon, fiercely.

He launched more laser attacks, but the team dodged them quickly. Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg then took cover behind a building, the very building Ravager was hiding behind. The titans greeted her tensely.

"How are things out there?" Asked Ravager.

"We're the only ones left" Replied Nightwing grimly.

"Ok. So that means it's time" Said Ravager

Nightwing was about to ask what it was time for, but Rose had already emerged to confront Trigon. She pulled out a hand full of grenades. Slade sat up weakly.

"No Rose" He tried to yell, but was too weak to do so.

Ravager threw the grenades forward and they all exploded on impact with Trigon's skin. She then jumped in the air and kicked one more grenade at his face. They exploded on contact. Trigon doubled back in pain, but quickly recovered. Trigon launched a blast of fire at Ravager. She merely smiled.

"I will die at my own hand before I die at yours" She said, simply.

She pulled out one more grenade and threw it at her own feet. Seconds later, it exploded, before the blast of fire made it. As soon as the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Howled Slade in horror.

"Titans Go!" Roared Nightwing.

Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg ran out from cover and began attacking Trigon as a last resort. Slade even rose and fought the hardest he ever fought. He chucked a dozen explosive disks at Trigon's face. They all exploded on impact. Trigon howled in pain.

"**YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!**" Screamed Slade in pure fury.

Trigon's expression turned into a grin.

"Your daughter killed herself, Wilson" He chuckled, evilly.

Slade had had enough. He pulled out more grenades and chucked them at Trigon. They all exploded in his face. Trigon's second to last eye exploded. Blood rained down onto the streets once more. Trigon howled in exruciating pain. Then his final eye shot a fiery blast at the remaining heroes, Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, and Slade. They all were blown in different directions from the blast. Nightwing got up weakly. He was the only one standing. He pulled out an explosive disk, the last of them. A weak smile crossed his lips.

"You may have stopped us, but Raven will defeat you once more" Said Nightwing weakly.

Trigon glared at Nightwing.

"She will do no such thing" Cackled Trigon.

Nightwing rushed forward and threw the last of his explosive disks at Trigon's face, and it exploded on contact with his final eye. Trigon screamed in agony as his final empty eye socket rained blood upon the city. Trigon was now blind. Nightwing smiled, weakly.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked, defiantly.

"Indeed, But I'm sure this will hurt much worse!" Roared Trigon, as a blast of fire launched from his hands.

Nightwing tried to limp out of the way, but the blast got to him, rendering him unconcious. The last of the titans was down. Trigon laughed in a maniacal manner. He walked back to his throne, and roared triumphantly. The unconcious titans were turned to stone. Trigon had won. Just then Raven and Beast Boy had come back. They stared in horror at the horrible sight before them. Their friends had been turned into stone. Beast Boy ran over to the stone Cyborg, a single tear dropped from his eye. Raven walked over to Nightwing. She got on her knees next to his unconcious stone body.

"This can't be the end" Said Raven, sadly.

"But it is, daughter" Said Trigon, triumphantly.

Raven glared at her father, as her eyes turned pure white. Debris around the area began to float unconcontrollably. Beast Boy took notice and walked over to her.

_Through endless forests in the night I walked alone  
And there I found the prophecy carved in stone:  
"To find the cure for the man who is your lord,  
Use the magic sword"_

"Uhh, Raven? Your making things float and stuff" Said Beast Boy sheepishly.

_So take your horse and ride it fast across the land  
To find the city buried deep beneath the sand  
Search for a man who can bless your heart with steel  
It's the key to kill the beast_

Raven ignored this and rushed forward to strike Trigon. She flew in front of his face and sat in her position.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos" She said, quietly.

_The ride is long, be brave and strong  
You are the one, strong as the sun  
I'd give my life for my beliefs  
I will stay strong against the wind  
The time is right, I feel it strong  
The prophecy_

Her soul self emerged and entered Trigon's body through his forehead. Within seconds, Raven's soul self was brought back to her as she was flung about thirty feet away into a nearby building. Beast Boy looked at the spot that Raven had been thrown to, with horror. He then looked at Trigon, teeth gritting. He turned into a Tyrannasaurus and ran forward. Trigon grabbed Beast Boy and picked him up off the ground, and threw him into the remains of the tower. The tower was almost completely destroyed. Raven got up from her spot, then she remembered the stone. She pulled it out of her belt. She looked at it carefully. There was a scripture written into the stone.

_If you want the answers and you wanna know them now  
You don't know where to turn cause they will bring you down  
Listen to what I say and what I say is right  
You see, I rule the night  
_

"A spell" Said Raven, a smile forming on her face.

_You've always been left out, you're always on the run  
No matter how you've tried, you never saw the sun  
Come with me now and you will not regret  
Got to be quick or be dead_

Trigon had gotten up from his throne. He began to walk towards Beast Boy. Raven then flew up in front of Trigon.

"It's time for you to leave" Said Raven, defiantly.

Trigon stared at his daughter, and laughed menacingly. Raven pulled the stone out and held it out in front of her, pointing it a Trigon. Then she chanted the words.

**"Karizon Hezberek Mortix, Alderon Enlintherenel Voulsolaleris Nor!!!!!!!"**

_The ride is long, be brave and strong  
You are the one, strong as the sun  
I'd give my life for my beliefs  
I will stay strong against the wind  
The time is right - I feel it strong  
The prophecy_

A large white light emerged from the stone and engulfed Trigon. The light forcfully pulled Trigon inside the stone. His last blood curdling scream echoed, before he was gone forever. Raven fell to her knees. Her hair had grown longer and her cloak was white. She gasped heavily, and looked at the stone in her hands. Then suddenly she felt someone hug her from behind. She turned around and recognized Beast Boy's green spikey hair. She smiled as she put her hands on his.

"It's all over, Rae?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Yup" Said Raven.

Suddenly the skies turned from blood red to a light 7 am blue. The buildings were no longer in ruin somehow and everything looked the way it did before.

"Good job" Said a voice nearby.

Raven turned around quickly and saw, to her delight, Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Slade, Arella, and the other heroes standing triumphantly.

"Let's go home, guys" Said Nightwing, a small smile on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Epilogue: Everything Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, SPECTACULAR OR THE SONG 'EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE'!**

**11/11/10**

**Titans Tower, 10:04 AM...**

All of the titans and honorary titans were celebrating Raven's victory over Trigon. Well everyone except for Raven. She walked to her room with her mother, Arella.

"We will see eachother soon?" Asked Raven, hopeful.

"Of course, Raven" Said Arella, a small smile on her face.

Raven rushed forward and hugged her mother, Arella completely shocked by this. Arella then hugged her back. Then they said their goodbyes and Arella returned to Azareth. Raven sighed and left her room. She walked down the hall quietly to her destination on the roof until someone blocked her way.

"Hey Rae" Said Beast Boy a small smile on his face.

"Hey Beast Boy" Replied Raven an even smaller smile on her face.

Awkward Silence...

_theres no easy way to figure out  
What everything we plan  
gets turned around  
_

"So everything changes now, huh" Said Beast Boy sheepishly.

_Nothing accidental  
gotta doubt to atti  
so why'd the things never end the way you think they're gonna be_

"I guess" Said Raven, sadly.

_If all of its sure  
is that no one knows it  
dont be to quick to decide  
_  
"But does it have to be a bad thing" Said Beast Boy, a small smile on his face.

_cause everything can change  
when you least expect it  
cant stop but you cant control  
gotta learn how to just let go_

Raven smiled.

"I guess not" She said.

_everything can change  
no you cant prefect it  
somethings you cant explain_

Awkward Silence.

_theres no easy way to plan ahead  
cant wait to get there  
but we end up here instead  
anything can happen usually does  
somethings turn out much better  
the way it is with us_

Raven ran forward and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy forcefully. Beast Boy returned the hug, gently. Then they kissed, a small innocent kiss.

_If all of its sure  
is that no one knows it  
dont be to quick to decide_

"I love you Beast Boy" Said Raven, as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Rae" Said Beast Boy happily.

_cause everything can change  
when you least expect it  
cant stop but you cant control  
gotta learn how to just let go  
everything can change  
no you cant prefect it  
somethings you cant explain  
_

"AWWWW, Now ain't that sweet" Said Cyborg.

Raven glared playfully at him.

"Now you guys gonna join the party, or what?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy smiled and held out his hand for Raven to hold. Raven took it, smiling back, and they walked with Cyborg to the celebration of her father's defeat.

**15 YEARS LATER...**

"Goodbye, Rachel" Said 30 year old, Garfield Logan.

"Have a nice day at school" Said 31 year old, Raven.

The two long retired, not to mention married, super-heroes had just dropped off their little 4 year old daughter to school.

They walked back to the T-Car and were greeted by Richard Grayson, Koriandr, and Victor Stone. Richard and Koriandr had been married longer than Garfield and Raven. They each got into the car and drove off into the distance.

**THE END...**

**well that's the end of my trilogy. I didn't like this one much, but I'll leave it up to you guys. R&R!**


End file.
